


Love. Family. Happiness. Learning to love.

by SiLkY_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time Parents, Fluff and Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Kei and Tetsurou are new parents. They learn how love for a new child can be strange and frightening but also a journey they enjoy being apart of.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Characters/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	Love. Family. Happiness. Learning to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! Finally!  
> Everyone, welcome to LunaxNior festival and I hope you all enjoy the marvellous work these writers and artist of done!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> #101

**_Learning To Love._ **

**_Luna & Noir : KuroTsuki_ **

**_Prompt._ **

**_krtsk as new parents. about how love for a new child can be strange and frightening. the two (three) of them working on building a family together, slowly and tenderly._ **

* * *

  
  


Kei wasn’t sure if she was ready the moment Mizuki came into their lives, wailing and red from blood or the exposure of being out of the comfort inside a womb. She was beautiful and Kei’s heart pounds erratically against her chest. 

Tetsuro was beside her, hands squeezing and the ever quiet sniffle could be heard, but Kei didn’t care. They’re both sobbing as one of the nurses handed them a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Love wasn’t exactly the word Kei would use, if there was a word to describe this precious moment, it would be something more exaggerated, Like her husband Tetsuro. 

As Mizuki went away to be cleaned up and measured, Tetsuro walked over to the woman who gave them a wonderful gift.

Yachi Hitoka was a young girl in her late teens when she found out she was pregnant with her boyfriend, Tadashi Yamaguchi. Both came to a decision, even if it was cruel to do so. They both knew they couldn’t afford, let alone parent a baby. Kei and her husband were at the adoption centre when Yachi came to them asking if they would like to adopt her baby as she wouldn’t be able to afford or support the child. It was a startling experience and one Kei will forever be grateful for, even when the girl’s mother came to them explaining why she decided to go for adoption instead of having an abortion. Yachi's mother was proud, but saddened she wouldn't be able to see her grandchild grow into a wonderful person in the near future. 

With a parting gift to the biological family, Kuroo Kei and Tetsuro handed them an envelope containing information and papers proving they’re guardians to Kuroo Mizuki and are able to be a part of their daughter’s life. 

Kei looks to her right as the nurse hands her Mizuki to hold and her smiles wobble as she finally was able to hold the life she wished to bare. Strong arms engulfed her from behind and Kei hiccups as she whispers sweet greetings to Mizuki and promises of a life she will learn to love and prosper in.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Tetsuro was having a hard time adjusting to his new sleeping schedule, even if it’s only for six weeks. The need to sleep when the baby sleeps or when Mizuki naps for a short moment, Tetsuro was struggling. He’s in the nursery room while Kei’s in the shower. Both needed a small window for a break and the only time they had was during feeding times. 

Mizuki was less than four days old and needed a lot of attention, Tetsuro was rejoicing about being home and giving his baby girl all the attention she needed. He’s been marvelling at her ever since she came home. Whether it be in his arms, Kei’s arms or sleeping soundlessly in her crib. He fell so in love with his baby girl he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. 

As of late, he’s starting to feel as if he’s neglecting Kei. His wife hadn’t complained but the ever feeling of guilt was pressing on him like a weighted blanket. He sighs and looks down where Mizuki was resting in the crook of his left arm, suckling the last drops of baby milk. Tetsurou zones out, eyes heavy and his body too relax, he jolts when he feels soft hands lift Mizuki from his cradle. 

Kei giggles at her husband’s displeasure as she carefully rests Mizuki's head on her shoulder. Slow circular motions rubbed against the baby’s back and the odd pats to help Mizuki burp. Sometimes she’s puke and it never bothers the blonde. 

“The bath is still warm Tetsu. Go in and soak in it, I’ll be with you once I’ve got Mizuki settled.” Kei whispers and tilts her head back to indicate for her husband to start moving.

Tired and exhausted from the four days, Tetsuro started to feel a little emotional. Not because his darling wife sent him away to relax for a moment, no. It’s the fact his loving wife was always thinking of him while being there for their daughter. He stands up from the rocking chair and wraps his arms around Kei’s waist. Tetsuro buries his face in between his wife’s shoulder blades and inhales sweet strawberry scented shampoo and body wash. He couldn’t help himself. 

Kei smiles knowingly and sways as she hums. She knows her husband well, knows his thoughts and knew Tetsurou was overly exhausted. Hence why her husband used her back as a shield to hide away. Still swaying, rocking on the balls of her feet, Kei let’s her husband know how much she loves him. 

“I love you Tetsurou.” So sweet, so soft, so caring and filled with adoration, Kei sings her love for Tetsurou to hear. Swaying from left to right, lulling their daughter to sleep. 

Tetsurō stiffened. He pulls himself together after he hears his wife sing her love in the quiet nursery room and berates himself. It wasn’t Kei who needed the attention or love, it was him and he felt immense guilt swallow him. So without much to say, he kisses the nape of his wife’s pale neck and unravels his arms from Kei’s petite waist, squeezing her hip before finally letting go. 

Kei tilts her head over her shoulder to see her husband slouch away and out the room, heading towards the bathroom where a warm bath awaits him. She smiles to herself and bends down to the edge of the cribs railing and gently lays Mizuki in her soft, cosy bed. 

Tracing a lithe finger across pale chubby cheeks, Kei cheekily smiles down at Mizuki. “Your Papa is an idiot.” A giggles escaped her and she continues admiring her daughter. “Sometimes he forgets that he too needs a lot of love…” Kei leans over and presses a warm kiss on Mizuki's forehead, making sure not to wake her. Standing back up and making sure the comforter was covering Mizuki. 

“Sleep well, my love.” 

Kei walks out of the nursery room and closes the door partially. She hums to herself as she lightly skips to the bathroom where she finds her darling husband in the bathtub with a cloth over his eyes. She chuckles and sits on the edge of the bathtub.

Tetsurō doesn’t move or acknowledge his wife and that was fine with Kei, she understands. Instead, knowing she bathed earlier, she undresses from her night dress, ties her long blonde hair in a messy bun and climbs inside the bubbled, warm bath. Kei giggles when she feels her husband flinch once she’s submerged in the water and sitting in his lap. Arms slide up, toned, tanned chest and around the neck. Kei settles her chin on Tetsurou’s chest. She looks up and carefully removes the face cloth off her husband’s face whose eyes are already looking down at her. 

“Hi Tetsu.” Kei says, smiling up at her beloved. “Why are you hiding?”

A brief look of guilt flashes over Tetsuro's face before it’s replaced with a grimace. Kei waits patiently for her husband, running her fingers through damp locks.

“I’m sorry.” Tetsuro whispers after five minutes of silence. His strong, muscled arms wrap around his wife and bring her closer to his chest. 

Kei could only smile and flicks Tetsurou's nose. “Silly, don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“B-but aaaaha” Tetsurou's protest dies in his throat as soft lips pressed against his chapped ones. Kei pulls away, pecks once and then presses another firm kiss before sitting back. “No buts. No what ifs and no more being guilty for thinking you haven’t been giving me attention when you’ve done nothing but do that.”

Her husband's head drops and Kei smiles once more. “Tetsuuuuu” she sings, her voice soft and carefree, echoing throughout the bathroom making it sound harmonious. “You need as much attention as I do, so stop wallowing in self pity and let me relax with you in this lovely bubble bath.”

When Tetsurou didn’t protest it but made more room for his lovely wife and allowed this beauty to pamper him, he finally stopped with the guilt he felt deep within him and enjoyed a moment of peace with his wife. 

He missed this. Missed having time alone and spending time with his wife. Whether it was going on dates, watching movies by the fireplace or having home cooked meals on a rainy day with a glass of wine or a can of beer. Within those four days of his baby girl being born and coming home, Tetsuro has found respect for all parents around the world who manages to juggle between jobs, loving and nurturing. But most of all, the stronghold, the strongest of the family, their significant partners, wife or husbands, Tetsuro couldn’t help but feel appreciated and gifted to be with someone who can love not only their daughter but him as well. 

And Tetsuro knows, he can do the same.

* * *

  
  
  
  


One afternoon, the summer heat blistering away with the sudden gentle cool breeze, Tetsuro and Kei ventured off to the hospital for Mizuki six week jabs and honestly, the Kuroo family was feeling uneasy. 

Mostly Kei. 

The stories she’s heard or read online about first time parents visiting the nurse for their baby’s first lot of jabs.... Kei honestly thought they were over exaggerated. Even Tetsurou was perplexed about it until they came in today as scheduled. 

Third in waiting to be seen by the nurse for Mizuki injections, Child after child/ren were seen and the startling noise of wailed cries being heard from behind closed doors had the Kuroo’s hearts pound. Tetsuro went off for a walk moments after the first child walked out with their family. The mother was cradling her six week old baby, tears spilling from her eyes as she rocks her son. 

Kei gulps and looks at her daughter who is sleeping peacefully in her capsule. Almost immediately, tears of her own welled up unexpectedly and she quickly unbuckles Mizuki out of her car seat and gently lifts her to be cradled in her protective embrace. By the time Tetsurou came back from his short walk around the hospital, two cups of coffee in each hand. Their name was called out to be seen and Tetsurou was struggling between comforting his wife who is on the borderline of crying or listening to the nurse and get this appointment over and done with. 

He chose the latter after Kei glared at him with her cold honey eyes melting with warmth and the fact they walked past a couple with a crying baby everything pieces together. Tetsurou's chest tightened once he realised why his wife was coddling their baby girl. 

The nurse went through her procedure of checking Mizuki weight and height. Asked questions of any concerns to do with their daughter’s dietary, sleeping schedule and then finally asking both parents how they’re handling parenthood. The nurse, Amaya, Tetsurou took note of her name badge, smiled at Kei when she saw how protective she was when she answered cryptically and short. 

“It’s okay to be protective.” The nurse patiently said and went back to the computer, typing away the details into Mizuki file. 

“Being first time parents and feeling agitated for their little ones first lot of injections can be scary.” Amaya turns back around in her chair with a gentle smile on her face. “I have three kids, every time they went for their injections I would get upset too.”

Kei slowly relaxed once she heard the nurses small encouragement and looked over at her husband who looked back with the same perplexed look. They were both frightened but knew, with each other, Mizuki would be okay. 

The nurse smiles once more and stands up from her chair to grab a few things from the counter by the door and Kei’s breath left her when she saw two needles containing the immunizations Mizuki will need and one small vial with a syringe for the oral immunization. Starting to feel panicky, Kei looks up at Tetsurō and he smiles down at her uneasily. 

“It’s okay,” Tetsuro reassures as he caresses both his wife's palling cheeks and then Mizuki’s pink ones. “One step at time.” He reminds and nods at the nurse to quickly proceed.

And boy. Tetsurou wasn’t sure if it was him who started crying first or Mizuki because once the nurse counted down from 3 to 1, needle already pricking through smooth baby skin on Mizuki left thigh by 2, He was already holding himself back as Mizuki surprised squeal turn into a wail. Tetsuro heart bled as he listened to his precious baby girl cry and Kei’s quiet shushing to help lesson the pain. 

Mizuki cries some more, especially when the second needle pricked through her right thigh and this time, Tetsuro knew he was going to be a sobbing mess if he didn’t keep it together, so he breathes in deeply, wiped his eyes and looked down to see his wife looking at the wall on her right. 

He smiles softly and leans down to press a loving kiss to her temple and a longing kiss to his daughter's red forehead. He Tetsurou lifts Mizuki from Kei’s hold who quietly sniffles. 

_“_ **_Isn’t she lovely_ ** _.”_ Tetsurou sings. Softly and soothing. He saw the nurse pause for a brief second and look at him with a gentle smile. She bobs her head for him to continue as Mizuki wails and whimpers. Kei had wiped her tears and squeezed her husband bicep, listening to the quiet lullaby Mizuki loves to listen to.

**_Isn’t she wonderful?_ **

**_Isn’t she precious?_ **

**_Less than one minute old_ **

**_I never thought through love we’d be_ **

**_Making one as lovely as she._ **

Mizuki cries dimmers down to sniffles. She opened her teary eyes to look up at her father. Dark grey eyes meet golden brown. In the eyes of a six week old, shadows are all they see, but for the parents of this sweet, sweet girl. Mizuki looks at them with wonder and she coos along as she listens to her father sing a lullaby. 

**_But isn't she lovely made from love?_ **

**_Isn't she pretty?_ **

**_Truly the angel's best_ **

**_Boy, I'm so happy_ **

**_We have been heaven-blessed_ **

**_I can't believe what God has done_ **

**_Through us He's given life to one_ **

**_But isn't she lovely made from love?_ **

**_Isn't she lovely?_ **

Tetsurō watches every emotion, every crease of expression his daughter made and smiles as he sings. Mizuki had stopped crying and his wife now looked at him with such wonder, her tear streaked face glistened as the summer sun bypassed behind clouds. Tetsuro can’t help himself when it comes to seeing Kei crying or Mizuki being in pain. He’d rather bare it all on his shoulders and explode with love and happiness instead of pain. 

As the nurse finishes with the final vaccination, the Kuroo family leaves the room to wait in the waiting area for fifteen minutes, Incase their baby girl has a reaction to it. Mizuki still whimpers but had calmed down, Kei’s head rests against her husband's shoulder, listening to the soft hum of melody he sang earlier. 

They left the hospital after fifteen minutes were up and Mizuki had fallen asleep. Kei sits in the back of the car and holds their baby small little fist. Tetsuro can see his wife hadn’t calmed down and smiles sadly at the scene in the rear view mirror and pulls out of the hospital parking lot to drive home. 

* * *

  
  
Time flies when you have a newborn - now a six month old baby in the house. Between both parents working and arranging time to care for Mizuki, Tetsuro and Kei did nothing but dote on their precious little girl. 

Today though, Tetsuro was on baby duty for the evening as Kei was working late at Sendai museum. An upcoming exhibit was being displayed there and Kei being the head of this project, needed to make everything perfect for the grand opening. He will not tell Kei how late he was when he came home from a business trip in Tokyo to relieve Yachi and Yamaguchi from their babysitting duty. The Kuroo family made sure to keep their promises of allowing the biological family to be a part of Mizuki life. 

Saying goodbye to both teens, Tetsuro closes the door and rushes back into the living room where he left Mizuki with her uncle, Bokuto Koutarou. First division pro league for Black jackals and representative for Japan’s volleyball team. Koutarou was making sure he spent almost every free time he had with his niece/goddaughter. (Kei had protested at first but Tetsurou pointed out that Keiji was a part of the godparents. So she relented….)

His pounding heart was swallowed the moment he saw his best friend toss Mizuki in the air and catch her. Repeating at least twice more before Tetsuro snapped out of sunken dread and glowered at the man for doing such a thing. What he didn’t think through, was Koutarou almost dropping his baby from getting a fright. 

Tetsurou almost fainted.

Which is why Keiji had come over to calm Tetsurou and growl his husband for scaring the poor man for his carelessness, forcing him to finish work earlier than expected. Even banned the pro player from holding Mizuki and sacked him to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for everyone. Koutarou sulked for two hours straight while he cooked dinner and Tetsurou’s heart finally came back once he fussed over Mizuki and checking nothing on her was bruised or broken. 

That’s when Kei came home to see her two best friends and a very,very concerned father holding their daughter like an overbearing mother hen, whilst sending Koutarou glare from the living room. Refusing to acknowledge why the atmosphere felt so intense, she slid next to Keiji who sat at the kitchen table with his laptop, editing Tenma's latest manga, rested her tired head on his shoulder, watching how her husband and Koutarou bicker backwards and forwards about something. She smiles easily as she listens to them, her honey eyes focused on Mizuki whose attention solely fixates on what her papa was saying and her uncle, waving a wooden spoon. 

Keiji tapping stops as he presses a welcome kiss to Kei’s hair and welcomes her home. Kei responds with a hum and wraps her arms around her brother-like arms, squeezing them in the process. “What are they bickering about that has Mizuki so intrigued.”

Keiji looks over at the two grown men and his niece who are babbling along with her uncle and father's antics. A shrug jostles Kei’s head and chuckles. “Depends how you’ll react. Do you want the short version or the extended version where Tetsurou swore blasphemy.”

Ready to answer, Kei's mouth hung open in response when her husband screeched at Keiji for lying and admitted he came late not swore in front of his sweet baby girl, also dragging Koutarou into it by blaming him for almost dropping Mizuki after tossing her in the air. Kei had the joy of seeing her husband’s golden eyes bug out the moment they landed on her.

Kei couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the petrified look Tetsurou displayed and mirthfully grabs ahold of Mizuki.

“I look forward to listening to either side of the story, Keiji.” 

Let’s just say, Both husband’s cooked dinner and washed the dishes and somehow, without Keiji or Kei knowing, a large strawberry cake presented itself in the living room coffee table.

Tetsurou owes his brother-in-law for dropping by with the sweet delicacy. 

  
  


〰️

Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the living room, enjoying each other’s company and catching up. Koutarou and Tetsurou were on the floor, Mizuki sitting in her uncle’s lap sucking away at her teething toy. Her father tried to grab her attention by waving other toys in front of her face but her intense amber eyes glued themselves on the owl like man, whose voice was boisterous and exciting. 

Every time Kou made an exaggerated gesture, Mizuki would try to copy and squeal alongside her happy go lucky of an uncle. Tetsurou pouts as he sees his daughter favouring his best friend and not him. It was envious how children latch onto Koutarou without him trying.

Tetsurou just has to stand there and he’s either ogled at by little girls or they’re bursting into tears because his smile ( Kei likes to say his smirk ) frightens them.

While their partners sat opposite each other, Mizuki in between and happily listening to whatever nonsense they’re saying, Keiji and Kei caught up with a shared bottle of wine, glasses respectively filled. They spoke about work, life and upcoming sporting events for Kou and Tetsurou. Keiji was intrigued about Mizuki and commented how grown she is. He even swooned during dinner when his goddaughter ate her mashed peas with potatoes and chicken, chubby cheeks puffed out as she made cute noises as she munched away. They were so lost in conversation, they almost missed Tetsu, surprising Yelp and Kou chortling laughter.

“Come on Mizuki.” Tetsurou pleads. “Saaaaay dada”

“Ddddddddddd” 

“Say dada baby.”

“Ddddaaaa~” Mizuki babbles and claps her hands together. “Dddaaaa”

Koutarou laughs and lifts Mizuki up in the air, making her father protest and Kei and Keiji squawking after him. “Ngaw Mizuki. Let’s give daddy a big surprise. Say Dada!”

Mizuki only squeals as her uncle lifts her up above his head and slowly brings her back down to his level of face, nuzzles her button nose and repeats the motion. It was all fun and games until Mizuki said a word that didn’t sound like Dada or mama.

Ten minutes of going up and down, happy laughter and joyful squeals. Mizuki's first words were definitely not mama or dada. 

“Koukou! Koukou!(Coco)”

  
Tetsurou fainted.

Keiji cries as he growls at his husband for his clumsiness and quickly comes up behind him to spot as Mizuki almost drops to the ground.

Kei. Kei had miraculously protruded a shovel from somewhere. An evil glint was in her eyes and Koutarou knew he was in deep shit.

Mizuki's first words were her uncle Koutarou's nickname. Kou.

  
  


〰️

  
  


Everything was a blur. Mizuki's growth surprised the new parents and before they could blink, their little tot was turning the big one. 

Everyone within the Kuroo’s close friends or family, gathered at Kei’s childhood family home to celebrate Mizuki's milestone. 

Mizuki sits in her high chair, dressed in a frilly cherry red and white fairy costume with sparkly, glittered wings. Her luscious auburn hair was tied into two buns in her head with bright pink bows. She was clapping along to everybody who sang happy birthday.

Kei was crouched next to her as they both watched Tetsuro bring over a large rainbow frosted unicorn shaped cake. The number 1 candle sat in the middle, lit and Mizuki happily sqeauls in excitement as the cake came closer to her.

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday dear Mizuki,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Hip hip! HOORAY,!_

With one last round of applause, Kei and Tetsuro leaned forward with Mizuki and gently blew out the lit candle. A rupture of **yays** soon follows and Koutarou yells for the cake to be sliced and ready to serve to hungry guests. 

Tears of happiness gathered at the corners of Kei’s eyes as she stepped back. Keiji had come around to her side and handed over his phone for her to see and oh my. The picture he captured, all three leaning forward, Mizuki face covered in sugary sweets from earlier, Tetsurou’s eyes filled with harmonious love and Kei. Kei stares at herself and smiles wistfully.

“May I have a copy of this?” Kei asked Keiji. 

“Of course.” He replies with a gentle smile. “You can have all her pictures that I’ve captured today. I’ll email them tonight.”

Nodding in agreement. Kei goes back to Mizuki as her mother calls for everyone to come forth and sit around the child as they hand her and the parents gifts.

As this was happening, Kei can’t help but reminisce from when Mizuki was born. Each day was cherished, each moment was a learning curve for her and her husband and each precious time they had. They made sure the three worked it out. To Mizuki's sleeping schedule, Kei and Tetsurou learnt to cherish one another a little more than they thought they already did. Valued peace a quiet whenever the chance passed by. Even if it was short and sweet, both of them learnt to communicate during Mizuki's first couple of days of being home.

On a personal note, Kei looks back and smiles to herself as a large plush teddy bear was unwrapped and the joyful tone of happiness coming from Mizuki, only melts her even more in her journey through memory lane.

Kei jumps in surprise as warm arms wrap around her small waist and the smell of cologne greets her, forcing her to pause on her quiet mantra of reminiscing. She relaxes in the hold as her husband's chin rests on the nook of her shoulder. A chaste kiss presses softly against her cheek and then the side of her head. Kei sighs blissfully as she leans further back and closes her eyes. No words needed to be said between them, only the sounds of everyone singing along to nursery rhymes playing in the background, the occasional childlike manners from a certain loud owl and Mizuki babbling away as more gifts were unwrapped. 

Kei wants this to last forever and she knows Tetsuro does too.

Cuddling amongst themselves, Kei shifts in her husband's hold and turns to properly face him. She wounds her arms around Tetsuro's neck, fingers already playing with dark strands of hair.. She hums as she tries to find the correct words to say but she couldn’t bring herself to look into her husband's warm gaze. Instead, she felt her body sway and her head naturally rests against her husband's solid chest. Lost in their own little world.

They both don’t say anything again or Kei chose to stay silent instead of voicing her thoughts about today’s event. Tetsuro chose to speak. “In a blink, Mizuki will be turning five years old.”

Kei hums and opens her eyes to look at Mizuki who was now in her uncle KouKou's arms. “Blink again and she’ll be in double digits and calling you creepy old man.” 

Tetsuro chuckles, causing his chest to jostle his wife's head. “Next will be us chasing her around as she starts dating boys or girls.”

“What happened to locking her away?”

“ I can still arrange it. You think Kou will help me?”

“No.” Kei whispers as she thinks. She grimaces. “He’ll help her escape, find a remote place to keep her hidden for a few days and then announce what he did wrong as he’ll be riddled with guilt.” This time Tetsurou laughed out loud and Kei grins. “Mizuki will defend her uncle Koukou and try to turn the blame on someone else. Most likely you.”

Still chuckling away, Tetsu squeezes his arms a little tighter around his wife’s waist. “And then she’ll be bringing home a partner to introduce us-“

“You mean, you’ll be bringing home a partner for her that **you** think is worthy of our daughter’s love.” Kei interrupts.

“Can’t argue with that but we both know. If she ever picks up your stubbornness and quick wit, which we both know she will. Mizuki will find someone to spite me.”

This time Kei laughs and agrees wholeheartedly. “I’m a little scared of teenage years.”

“I’m more scared when she announces someone has taken her innocence and decides that man or woman will be her lifelong partner.” Tetsu shudders. “Promise you’ll handle the birds and the bees talk?”

“Only if you will take care of her when she has her heart broken.”

Silence. Kei had to lift her head up and finally look her husband in the eyes with worry before it disappeared to annoyance.

“You think our savings will cover my bail?”

“Jesus- no! Why on earth would you go that far.”

Tetsu protests and points out how efficient it’ll be if their daughter came home one day or night, eyes forlorn with disperse. “Come on. Don’t act like you hadn’t thought of murdering every single person who breaks our baby heart.”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“Kenma would”

“Then let Kenma do it. He’s the richest out of all of us and probably has the best lawyer to cover his tracks. Unlike you. Tacky and messy with evidence left behind.” 

Both parents laugh together as they go through different scenarios of what will be of Mizuki life and how they’ll handle it together. Both are frightened, both are afraid for the future but they have each other and all they can do is watch Mizuki grow up into a woman she wants to be. They know when the time comes to finally let go, they both will make promises of always being there.

Forever and always. A life long promise.

Calming down from their laughing fit, Kei cups her husband's face and leans up to press a soft, loving kiss to his chapped lips. Tetsuro presses back with urgent need but Kei pulls away before it gets heated. 

Lithe fingers push back Tetsu bangs that covers his right eye, and smiles beautifully up at him and says the cry words that captured her years ago. “I love you and I thank you for giving me a blessed life. I love and thank you for staying by my side. Lastly, I love and thank you for giving me a little petal who’ll blossom into a beautiful flower.” Tetsuro could only smile as his voice was choked up. He buries his face into the crook of Kei’s neck, allowing himself to wither against her for a little moment.

Anyone who witnessed this scene, they’ll quietly whisper about two lovers who endured a great deal of pain to be where they are today. Everyone who knows them, will speak of how they fought against public scrutiny and judgmental eyes, prospered in their careers and supported one another with cherish words. 

Along the way of finding each other and loving one another, they were blessed with a child who’ll grow into someone with teachings of knowledge, sense of responsibility and hopefully, hopefully. Find someone to love and cherish as they did for her.

  
  


**〰️**

  
  


**_The End._ **

_Thank you to the creators of Luna x Nior Festival and there amazing hard work for starting this exciting journey for everyone to join._

_Also another thank you to you the readers and allowing us to express ourselves through writing._

_Keep safe!_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hopefully I can get the chance to fix it up sometime. 
> 
> Second. I thank you all for reading this prompt. 
> 
> On a side note. To the prompter, if you get the chance to read this, I’m sorry if i didn’t get majority of your request in there (I tried to! Especially the sterilisation part but couldn’t get it to fit properly.) so I hope this is good for you and I thank you too.


End file.
